I Shouldn't
by IMissMySanity101
Summary: Salacia lost her true love when he decided to commit the unthinkable. Now the village shuns her, she despises him, just as much as she still loves him. When two strangers show up to collect her, she goes willingly, maybe she can forget him now...Itachi...


An Itachi Love Story

I Shouldn't

Chapter One

_"Ita-chan! Wait for me!" a little girl yelled to the tall older boy running ahead of her. "Hurry up Salacia!" he called back to her. The little girl mustered up all of her strength and ran as fast as she could after him. When she finally caught him they were standing on top of a hill overlooking their village. The black eyed boy looked down at his best friend and said, "See I told you it looked amazing at sunset." Salacia looked up into his entrapping eyes and felt the same butterflies enter her stomach. Her friend looked down into her eyes deeply, and Salacia began to blush. He smiled at her. "Itachi, what are you going to do?" she asked timidly. "This." He responded kissing her._

I jolted awake. I reached out, almost expecting him to be there. I had done this before. Woken from a dream of him and reached out to grab hold of the dream. I always wished him to be there, but he never was. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, but I swatted it away. I shouldn't cry over him, he had broken my heart, left without saying goodbye, just a note that said not to look for him, ever. My heart had broken that day, and has never been repaired. I sat up and placed my feet on the soft carpet in my bedroom. I smiled sadly, this was the very room where I had found Itachi's note telling me to forget him. But that was impossible. I often did and believed impossible things, but that was one thing that was truly unachievable. I had fallen for him hard, and shattered, but I was truly unable to forget him. It was like I enjoyed being broken. I looked at the calendar beside my bed, I laughed spitefully, it was 5 days till the anniversary of Itachi's treachery. I sighed, that day was my least favorite day of the year, aside from Itachi's leaving me, people always seemed to glare at me or avoid me on that day. It wasn't my fault Itachi did what he did, so why take it out on me? But they all seemed to. I stood up stretching. I looked up at the sky and said a silent prayer to no one. "Please let today be the day I forget him." I knew that asking would be futile, I would never forget Itachi. I wished every day to forget him and every night I wished the same. I just wanted him to disappear from my memory. He never would, and I knew it. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled it open. All of my favorite colors in one wardrobe. Black and red, how ironic, I wouldn't wear any other colors, but these colors always reminded me of him. I shook my head and withdrew a black and red striped long-sleeved tee and a black and red checkered skirt. I set them on the chair next to my dresser and withdrew a black denim vest and a set of black fishnet leggings. I set them on the chair too and took off my pajamas. I pulled out a black lacy bra and put it on. I dressed quickly and left the house.

That night when I returned home I had the strangest feeling that I wasn't alone. I shook it off though, no one ever visited me. I took off my shoes and sat down on the couch. I sighed and closed my eyes. I let my thoughts travel back to a day six years ago; back when he and I were together, back when we were young and in love. I felt tears slipping away from my emotional barrier and I sighed again. Saying my silent wish again. That's when I heard the explosion.

Chapter Two:

"What the hell?" I cried opening my eyes to behold two men in black cloaks standing before me. There was a blonde and a ginger, the blonde smiled wildly the ginger just sighed. I knew from the cloaks that they were Akatsuki, but what did they want with me? "What do you want?" I said angrily standing up, preparing myself for if I had to fight. The ginger just sighed again and said in a soft voice, "We have been ordered to retrieve you." I knew I had a reputation for being a stone-cold killer, but I never thought that the Akatsuki would ever come knocking. "You've got to be kidding me." I said not believing a word that he had said. "He doesn't have a sense of humor." The blonde told me, "But the leader must, because you don't seem to be a real threat at all." I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm the 'Black Widow' sweetie, I'm the biggest threat to men of all." His eyes widened and I showed him the spider tattooed on my ankle, the mark of my title. I killed men for profit. He nodded and said, "Well, are you going to come voluntarily or will Sasori and I have to force you?" I thought for a moment, I weighed my options; stay and be reminded of Itachi every day that passed, stay and be tormented by memories or go and actually have a chance of forgetting him. It didn't take me long to reach my decision. "Just let me pack my things." I said and walked past them to go into my room. I grabbed my black and red polka dot duffle-bag and opened my wardrobe. I shoved in only my favorite items. I then walked over to my night stand and gathered up what few things I would need My jewelry box, my photo album and my reading glasses, along with about five books. I was done in a whirlwind and standing before them. They were very surprised at my coming so easily. The blonde then said, "Let's get going then." I pulled on my shoes and we exited. When we reached the hill overlooking the village I whispered goodbye, for a final time.

Chapter Three:

I lay on the forest floor next to the blonde, I now knew to be Deidara. He was looking at me strangely. I knew that he was attracted to me, but I would never let a guy get to me in that way ever again. I felt him move nearer to me. I turned away from him. I couldn't look into his eyes, a man's eyes could always entrap me. I felt his breath on my neck and I shivered. "Stop it Deidara." I said firmly. He placed his arm over me and pulled my back into his chest. "Why?" he asked, "You never have a man this close, un?" he asked and I went to elbow him, but he caught it and said, "I'm messing with you Salacia. I know you have been with a man, but I can't help but notice, that you are all alone, yeah." I shuddered as he bit down on the back of my neck. I gasped and he reached over and turned my head to where he could forcefully kiss me. I gasped again and he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I felt my head go fuzzy. For some reason I began to kiss back. I liked the way he was acting, confident, rough. Maybe this was what I needed to help me forget my history. I turned onto my back and moaned a bit as he rubbed his tongue against mine. He ran his hands under my shirt and for the first time, I realized, he had mouths on the palms of his hands, they were nibbling at my sides. I giggled and he pulled his mouth off of mine and looked deep into my eyes. I was breathing heavily as was he. I smiled coyly up at him and he smirked and kissed my jawbone and began down my neck till he reached the spot just above my collarbone, the most sensitive spot on my neck, there he bit down hard. I moaned out his name and he began to suck there. I bit my neck as his hands traveled to my breasts. I had taken my bra off, seeing as how I was supposed to be sleeping. His hand-mouths nibbled and licked there. I was moaning loudly, thankfully Sasori had a different camp site. I reached over and pulled Deidara on top of me. I them began to rub his well chiseled chest. He lifted his mouth from my neck and his hands from under my shirt. I was going to ask why he stopped but he just pulled my shirt off and then traced his fingers down my body and began to play with the hem of my skirt. I was panting as I let him pull my skirt down. He started on my panties, but I stopped him and undid the button on his pants. And he realized that I wouldn't let him continue with this until he was at the same exposure as me. He pulled his black pants off and then leaned started to grind his hips against mine. I moaned out his name and he smirked down at me. He grabbed my breasts and I groaned. He leaned down and kissed me. He bit my lip then placed hot, harsh bites down my neck till he reached my sweet spot and bit till I felt the skin break. It was a bit painful, but I liked it. I screamed his name at thrust my hips into his grinding one. I was panting and moaning as he roughly sucked the spot on my neck. He reached down and stroked my inner thighs the mouth on his hand licking and biting there. I couldn't breathe, but I didn't want it to end. He tore my panties off me and just placed his palm there. The mouth on his hand began to lick. I screamed and begged him of more. He pulled his mouth off my neck and said, "You like it, un? You want more?" I just moaned and nodded. He slid in two of his fingers into me. I screamed and threw my hips up again. He worked his hands inside me and I lost myself. I reached my hand into his boxers and began to stroke his already erected member. He groaned and closed his eyes. I pushed him over and he retracted his hand. I leaned over on top of him and pulled down his boxers. I didn't tease him, I just took him into my mouth as deep as I could. He groaned loudly and called out my name. I sucked him for a good time until he pulled my head off and flipped me to the bottom again. He forced my legs apart and placed himself at my sopping entrance. "I want it." I told him, "Please, Deidara, give it to me." I was begging him, and I could see in those wild blue eyes that he liked it. He teased me, not following my lead of just diving in. I moaned and he smirked at me and leaned over and bit down on my earlobe and said, "I won't stop until I'm satisfied. I'm going to take everything." He was trying to psyche me out, but I just leaned up and bit his neck. He took that as permission and shoved himself hard as he could inside of me. I screamed his name as loud as I have ever screamed. He groaned and grunted as he forcefully fucked me. I was screaming out his name and he laughed as I whimpered when he hit my G-spot. And I felt his pace hasten and knew he was so close and I was too. And at the same moment we came screaming each other's names. I felt him pull out of me and fall to the ground next to me. I was panting and had a big smile on my face, it had been amazing. I rolled over and sniggled into Deidara's chest and fell asleep.

Chapter Four:

_"Salacia, do you love me?" Itachi asked the girl sitting next to him on top of the hill overlooking their village. "What kind of question is that, Itachi?" the girl retorted looking over at him, her purple eyes shining with laughter. "A serious one." Itachi said looking deep into her eyes. She smiled and said leaning her head onto his shoulder, "Of course I love you Itachi. I always will." _

I woke with a start again, feeling hot breath on my face. I opened my eyes, for some reason expecting Itachi to be there. I mentally scolded myself for that thought. Of course he wasn't I had slept with Deidara that night. And I felt sick with myself, I didn't feel anything for Deidara, and I was sure that he had no feelings for me. I shrugged his arm off of me and sat up. I felt him stir and wake beside me. He sat up and said in a deep, throaty whisper, "Good morning sexy." I smiled, but I was still mulling over what we had done. He didn't kiss my cheek, of lay a hand anywhere on me. He was practically ignoring me. He stood and got dressed tossing my clothes to me. He smirked at me and asked, "You still in shock form coming so hard last night?" I sighed and pulled my clothes on. He walked over and looked deep in my eyes, "You know it was only sex right?" I nodded and smirked, half-heartedly. How foolish was I? I looked up to the sky and whispered as he began to walk ahead of me, my silent wish. The one that even an amazing night of sin couldn't make come true. We joined Sasori, who seemed to know what had happened. He walked beside me part of the way trying to read my thoughts. I was quieter than he had heard I would be. When Deidara left to get something to eat from a nearby village she looked at me and asked outright what had happened and I was honest and told him. He nodded and said, "Who were you trying to forget?" I sighed and told him, "His initials are 'I' and 'U', and that's all I will ever say."

Chapter Five:

When I was given my cloak at the hideout I noted how the leader seemed to examine my emotions. He asked no questions, but he must have figured out what I had done. I walked to the living room of sorts and saw Deidara trying not to smirk at me, I sent him a look with my eyes telling him that if he said a word to anyone about what we had done I would make sure he would never be able to do it again. I sat on a black couch next to a dude with white hair. He seemed shocked that I was this dangerous new member. I lifted my pant leg just enough to show him the tattoo. I smirked at him and dropped the leg. I opened one of the books I had brought with me and began to read, placing my reading glasses at the end of my nose, where I always had them. I felt eyes on me and looked up to see a dude with really weird eyes staring at me. "Can I help you?" I asked coldly as he stood over me. He was shocked at how dark my voice came out. "I was wondering who the hell you were." I rolled my eyes and said, "The Black Widow, but just call me Salacia, okay." I crossed my legs and returned to my book.

As I lay down to sleep that night I felt my heart break again, just like every night, well almost every night. I whispered my silent wish and turned the light off. "Itachi." I said, almost silently as I drifted off to sleep.

Chapter Six:

_Salacia looked at herself in her mirror as she braided her orchid colored hair. She was smiling, Itachi was coming over that night, and she knew that he loved her hair when it was in a long braid cascading down her back. She tied her hair off and walked into her living room and got everything ready for their movie night. They were going to be watching one of her favorite movies, __Batman__, the Tim Burton one, from 1989, it was her favorite version. She thought that Jack Nicolson was the greatest Joker ever. Her doorbell rang and she ran to answer it. She wrapped her arms around her best friend/boyfriend. He walked in and sat down on the couch her joining him and snuggling into his shoulder. The movie began and she quoted every word, making Itachi laugh and kiss the top of her head._

I jolted awake, not unusual, and sighed and for some reason said my favorite line in the movie, "Jack? Jack is dead, my friend, call me…Joker. And as you can see, I'm a lot happier." I laughed scornfully and sat up. I dressed quickly and left the room to find the guys from last night arguing about what movies they were going to watch. I smiled and shook my head. I walked in to the Leader saying that when I got up, he would let me choose, because I was new and that there would be no arguments. Everyone agreed. I cleared my throat and said, "Well, I have an idea." Everyone laughed a little bit. I walked in and sat down and said, "How about Batman?" I said and Deidara seemed to perk up. "At least Heath Ledger's in it." I scoffed at him. "Please, I'm talking Tim Burton, original, Best Joker." I said as I pulled out a DVD I always kept with me. "Who do you mean?" he asked scandalized. "I'm talking Jack Nicolson! The best damn Joker EVER!" Deidara, was way too scandalized to speak. I put the DVD in and as the movie progressed, I was able to quote every word along with it. This really annoyed Deidara. "Would you cut it out! Do you always do that?" "Yes." Came a deep, sensual voice from the back of the room. I jerked to see if it was really the voice I thought it was. I had turned so fast that I had fallen off the couch. There standing tall behind the couch was the man that was in my dreams every night, Itachi Uchiha. "She has always done that." He said. My breath was coming out very ragged. I wanted to scream out in joy, but I couldn't let myself. He had shattered my heart to pieces. I did my best to scowl and I stood up and ran from the room. I slammed my door behind me. I cursed at my luck. I threw myself onto the bed and began to cry. "Damn you." I said and buried my head into my pillow. I don't know how long I was there before I heard a soft knock on my door. "Go AWAY!" I said coldly. But they didn't they opened the door. I heard the heavy footfalls and then someone sit on the edge of my bed. "Salacia?" I heard Itachi ask, a bit timidly. "What do you want?" I asked as cold as I could muster the strength to be. "Why are you here?" he asked, his deep voice giving no clue to anyone who didn't know him to the real meaning of the question. He was really asking if I had been looking for him, if I was there because I had wanted him again. "The Leader wanted me, so I came." I said. He placed a hand on my leg and said, "You are bad at hiding your emotions, Salacia." I shivered at his touch. He always knew how to make me weak. "You were happy when you saw me." "FUCK OFF!" I said angrily. But he didn't leave he just forcefully flipped me onto my back and pinned me there. "It…Itachi?" I stammered as he looked deep into my eyes, I felt my will to fight melting away. 'Stop it Salacia!' I told myself, but I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I broke from his grip and shot my arms around his neck and pulled him into a fiery kiss.

Chapter Seven:

Itachi kissed me back with the roughest passion I had ever felt. I moaned, just from him kissing me. He took advantage and slid his tongue into my mouth and coaxed mine up to play. I moaned as he slid his hands all over my body and stopped to play with my breasts. He pulled his lips from mine and tore my shirt off and then my bra. I he began to swirl his tongue around my already stiff nipple and I moaned again. He pulled away again and tore my shorts down. He was very fast to get going. His mouth was on my chest again and he was nibbleing and sucking my left nipple and he placed a hand at my mouth and forced two fingers inside. I sucked on them. And it was only seconds before both were deep inside my wet pussy. I moaned as he expertly fingered me. His fingers brushed my G-spot and I screamed out his name. He leaned in and whispered in my ear that the walls were soundproof. I hadn't even thought of where we were, but my mind went fuzzy as he countinued to finger my shivering cunt. I groaned in protest as he extracted his fingers, but my anger was short lived as he lowered himself so he could shove his tongue deep inside me. I moaned and screamed his name again. He moved his body to where his bare cock was in my face, I hadn't even realized that he was nude. I lifted my head and began to suck his huge member. He groaned and stopped long enough to tell me not to stop. I wasn't going to, I didn't want to, he tasted so good. Soon he stopped and I had to until he grabbed my head and forced it back onto his swolen member. "Suck it good! Suck it hard!" he groaned and I obliged. I was rubbing my wet pussy as I sucked him off. He pulled my head away and threw me down on the bed hard. He positioned himself and without saying a word, with just a look of animalistic hunger in his eyes he shoved his entire member inside of me as hard as humanly possible. I screamed as he fucked me hard, harsh and rough. He was in truth hurting me a bit, but I liked it. I liked how dominant he was. I arched my back and he said, "You like this, don't you bitch?" He had always talked this way in bed, it actually kinda turned me on. I was screaming, he was loving how much I was screaming. He grabbed a hod to my breasts roughly and I moaned his name. "Say my name again!" he ordered me as he thrust himself harder. "ITACHI!" I screamed and I came. He wasn't done though. He had a very demonic smile on his face as he continued to roughly fuck me. He slowed for a minute causing me to cry out, "DON'T STOP! PLEASE DON'T STOP ITACHI!" He obliged by bringing my to a second orgasm. I was screaming so loudly. He pulled himself out of my pussy and shoved his cock deep down my throat. I only had to suck for a moment before he had released himself deep inside my throat. "Take it all." He said roughly, "Swallow all my cum, bitch." I did and when he pulled his member from my mouth he smirked at me as I drifted off to sleep. I was exhausted from that, but more than that, I was disgusted with myself.

Chapter Eight:

_"Itachi, would you ever leave me?" Salacia asked her raven-haired dream. They were watching a movie and she was sitting on the floor with her head on his knee. "Of course not Salacia, I love you too much to ever leave you." He told her, stroking her hair. Salacia smiled._

I woke with a start as I felt someone moving out of the bed beside me. I opened my eyes suddenly, remembering the night before. I turned over to see Itachi's black eyes boring into mine. He had a small, somewhat smug smile on his face. I smirked at him, but I became emotionlessly disgusted with how I had acted the night before. I had given up my confident virtures and acted like a bitch in heat. I tore my eyes from his and sighed. "You alright Salacia?" he asked grabbing my chin and making me look back into his eyes, his deep, soulful, decieving eyes. I thought of the scene in the dream I had been having. He had lied, he left me. "No," I told him truthfully, "You lied to me." He gave me a strange look. "You told me that you would never leave me. But you did. You lied." I knew I sounded like a child, but I needed to say this, "And now, the fates have brought us together again, and you seem to expect things to be just as they were before. But they can't be." I turned over again and buried my face in my pillow and tried to hide the fact that I was fighting back tears. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "I never meant to hurt you, Salacia. But I had to leave…" I shook his hand off and said, "I don't want to hear it, Itachi! You could have taken me with you, but you chose to abandon me; you can leave now." He got out of my bed and said, "I regret not taking you with me, but I made the best decision." Then he left. And I allowed myself to cry.

When I exited my roomand walked into the living room, I avoided everyones eyes and sat alone in a corner and stared out the window. I said quietly, out of habit, my silent wish. I felt someone come over and sit next to me. I cast a glance, thankfully, it wasn't Itachi, I would blow up if he had, it was Sasori. He set a wooden hand on my knee, not in a flirtacious way, but in a caring way. He may be a vicious killer, but he and I seemed to connect in a friendship. He was very quiet, and I liked that. I looked over at him and gave a small, forced smile. "I am disgusted with myself." I said softly, sadly to him. "You shouldn't be; you acted on your emotions, not your memories." He responded. "It's just so weird." I said, "For the six years since he left, all I'd wanted was to have him back, to be with him again; and now that I can have him again, I don't want him." "Salacia, you know that's a flat out lie, you do want him," he responded, "You're just so angry with him for leaving and then trying to act the same. But oyu love him, you know it." I sighed and looked at him with a sad smile. "I know it, I do love him, but I hate him just as much." I said and sighed again, "I want things to be like they were before, but what do I do to make that happen?" Sasori sighed and said, "It will never be like it was before, but it won't get better if you don't talk to him." I nodded, I knew he was right, but I just couldn't talk to Itachi, ever again. "I just can't…" I said, "It wouldn't do any good." Sasori shook his head, "It will do quite a bit of good. But I can't make you." He stood and walked away. I knew in my heart of hearts that he was right. I should talk to Itachi, but I feared that things wouldn't get any better. I stood and walked back to my room. I passed by Deidara in the hallway. He gave me a strange look. "You have a problem?" I asked coldly. "He glared and pushed past me and I went into my room and slammed my door. I was so angry. I was angry at myself, angry at Itachi, Hell, I was even angry at Deidara. I took in a few deep breaths and vowed to myself that I would never say a word to Itachi, ever again.

Chapter Nine:

I had been with the Akatsuki for about a month now, and I was becoming more introverted as the days went on. Sasori was really the only person that I could open up to. He was like a brother to me, the family that I never had. One evening he and I were sitting in my room when I began to suddenly cry. This had been happening a lot as of late and Sasori let me, as usual, cry on his shoulder. "Salacia, I will only say this one more time; you have GOT to talki to Itachi. You'll feel better once you do." He told me when I'd finnished crying. "No, I can't." I told him defiently. "Do you want to keep crying like this?" he asked me. I shook my head, "No, I hate it." I told him. "I know that I said I wouldn't make you, but I am going to either send Itachi in here or you ARE going to go to him. I think that the latter is the best option for you." I stared at him wide eyed, I knew that he was serious, he would, but I was SO nervous about actually saying anything to Itachi. But I nodded all the same. I stood and said, "Just make sure nobody sees me go into his room, okay?" Sasori nodded and I exited my room. No one was in the hallway when I reached the crimson red door that belonged to Itachi. I took in a ragged, deep breath and knocked three times. H The door opened to reveal the man who had been in my dreams for six years. He seemed quite shocked to see me standing there. I sighed and said, "May I come in? We need to talk."

Chapter Ten:

I sat on Itachi's bed looking at the ground, I felt his eyes on me, I knew what I wanted to say, but I just couldn't seem to find the right words. I sighed and said, "I don't know how else to say this, but I need to know why you left, not the family thing, the reason that you left me. Left without me, without even a real goodbye, just a cold, heartless note." I heard him sigh and sit next to me. "I wish that I knew what to say, but I know that I made the right descision for both of us." I stood up angrily. I turned and glared at him, how could he say that? "The BEST descision?" I shouted, "Do you have any idea the absolute Hell that I went through after you left? They all blame me! Your bratty little brother, the villagers, even the fucking Hokage thinks that I had a part in why you killed your family!" He had a very wide-eyed look to him. "They shun me, Itachi! They treated me like I'm the one who killed your clan!" I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, the tears that I had been holding in for 6 fucking years. "They shove me, spit on me, curse me! They treat me like a dog, no…like dirt, no…worse than dirt! I am treated the worst treated person in the entire village! Even worse than Naruto!" He stared at me, mouth agape, he was in shock by the words I was saying. "I am treated horribly every day, people stare at me, whisper behind my back! I have to hide my pain until I get home, I cried every night! I always wished to be able to forget you! YOU! EVERY NIGHT BEFORE I WENT TO SLEEP, EVERY MORNING WHEN I WOKE UP! I WISHED TO BE ABLE TO FORGET YOU ITACHI! TO BE ABLE TO MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE! FUCK, TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO LOVE! INSTEAD OF…" I trailed off and took a breath. "Instead of you. To love another instead of pining for you every night." I collapsed on the floor sobbing. I had gotten it out, said everything I had been wishing to say for 6 years, and it was like a weight drifted off my shoulders, it was like I could finally breathe again. My head was in my hands when I felt him kneel beside me. He attempted to put his arms around me, but I struggled, not letting him get a good grip. "Salacia, please, let me hold you." Itachi said to me, "I hate to see you cry, I always have, you know that." I finally let him grip me, loving how warm and comforting his arms were. "I'm sorry Salacia." He said, and I could tell that he meant it, "I never wanted to hurt you. I thought that things would be better for you if I left you without telling you a thing." He squeezed me and held me tightly as I finally, really cried, what I had resisted doing for 6 years. I felt him kiss the top of my head, just like he used to. Suddenly I was transported back about 8 years, back to the first time he had kissed my head:

_I was sitting on the ground, I had fallen out of the tree I had been hiding in. I was playing hide-and-seek with Itachi. I was holding my knee I had scraped it when I fell. I was crying and trying to stiffle the blood flow; it wasn't bad or heavy, but it hurt, it stung. Itachi ran up and instead of tagging me he dropped to his knees beside me. "Sally are you okay?" he asked worridly. I nodded, but then shook my head as my wound started to sting worse. Itachi wrapped me in a tight hug and said, "Don't cry, Salacia. I hate to see you cry." He then kissed the top of my head and held me in his arms till the scrape on my knee stopped hurting and I stopped crying. After I had calmed down I managed to say, "Thank you, Itachi." He pulled away and looked into my eyes and asked, "There, feeling better?" I nodded and he gave me a quirky smile. "What?" I asked. "YOUR IT!" he cried and ran off. "No fair!" I yelled as I started after him._

I had stopped crying and I looked up into his deep, ponderous eyes and smiled and with a sigh said, "Well, I guess I lost." He looked at me questioningly. I smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips. I giggled and said, "But now…you're it." He laughed and rolled his eyes as I jumped up and out of his grasp. He stood up with me and followed me as I ran over to his bed he caught me and I turned and threw him down onto the bed. I laughed and crawled on top of him. "Uh-uh," I said, "I get to be on top this time."

END?

Salacia (A.K.A me)


End file.
